A Little Punishment
by newerher3
Summary: Amaimon continues to irritate Mephisto. So Mephisto decides that a punishment is in order. Rated M for hardcore Lemon
1. Chapter 1 irritation

**Okay this is a story to my first fan; Shadethedemon, and also a bit for my own pleasure. Ok, so this is my second fic, hope you like it!**

* * *

No one could really say that they truly knew the real him, after all he was Mephisto Pheles. Although his real name was Samael, didn't mean he would use it. The only ones that knew his true name was Okumura Rin and Amaimon. But that didn't stop him from having fun. After all, demons could use ones given names to manipulate them to do their bidding.

Mephisto was disturbed out of his thoughts, when he heard Amaimon crunch on the miserable (apple flavored) lollypop that, unfortunately, had caught his attention. Mephisto watched him chew the remaining pieces, and then eating the plastic lollypop stick. Mephisto always wondered why he ate them. Did they taste good? Sometimes he just didn't understand his younger sibling.

Now that Amaimon had finishes his lollypop, something else caught Mephisto's eyes. Amaimon had just taken a shower, and was now wearing Mephisto's very "VERY" expensive yukata. He didn't like when Amaimon got hold of one of his yukata's. He always managed to ruin them, one way or another. Mephisto began to glare at him, thinking how to punish him, and getting Amaimon's attention as in turn.

Amaimon looked at his older brother, noticing the glare he was sending him. He began to mentally shiver, but he would never show it on the outside. He kept wearing the same emotionless expression, as always. Somehow this pissed Mephisto off even more, and making Amaimon even more afraid.

Seeing as Amaimon let his expression slip, only for a second, made Mephisto a little forgiving. But he was still going to punish him for all the other times he had destroyed Mephisto's precious yukata's, which he had forgotten to do. Now that wouldn't do at all, maybe he was getting a bit soft… NO! He was not getting soft; it must be all the tea. Yeah that had to be it. What surprised Mephisto was when he looked up, he saw Amaimon staring at him, as if he had gone crazy! He must have lost his composure when he was in his own line of thoughts.

Amaimon didn't know what to think. His brother kept making weird faces. It was so unlike him to lose his composure like that. Amaimon just couldn't stop himself from looking at him, as if he had lost his mind.

"Never seen a demon thinking, well I suggest you start thinking yourself, it might prove itself of being a bit useful". The purple haired demon said in a mocking tone.

Amaimon was completely taken aback. Never had his older brother spoken to him like that. He didn't know if he should fell offended or take it as a bonus. So he decided to try his luck. (Even though it was pretty bad) "Well you do enough thinking for both of us, so ~ why bother?"

"_I see that my little brother is getting a bit cocky. Well, I better fix that!" _Mephisto thought with a toothy smirk. "Well aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves!" Mephisto said with a chuckle.

Amaimon immediately regretted saying that, and blood began to rush down to his lower regions, when his older brother gave him his answered. Amaimon knew he was going to get punished, and it turned his on so badly it almost hurt.

Mephisto almost chuckled when he smelled his younger brother's erection. But he wouldn't say anything yet, because he was only getting started. Oh how should he start? There where so many ways, but only one try. Oh the sorrow of the choice. But oh how he would enjoy this.

"Say Amaimon? Aren't you getting a little big down there?" Mephisto said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Amaimon tried to hide it, only to have Mephisto send a dangerous glare at him.

"Now what have I told you, about hiding things from me? You should know better than that. Or haven't I trained you hard enough?" Mephisto told him with a slightly annoyed hint in his voice.

Amaimon began to panic. He didn't want to make his brother mad, but he needed release. So he chose release. But when he was about to touch his erection, he was lifted from the ground by his hips and slung over mephisto' shoulder. He was then carried into Mephisto's room, hearing the door locking behind them. He was then thrown onto the king size bed, and the yukata gently taken off of him.

Mephisto folded the yukata neatly and placing it on the bed table. He then noticed Amaimon trying to make an attempt to touch himself, but Mephisto would not have any of that. It would spoil the punishment. He grabbed Amaimon by the wrists and pinning them above his head. He then counted 'eins zwei drei', and 'PUFF' suddenly a pair of hand cuffs popped out from a pink smoke with purple, yellow, blue, red and green stars. He then handcuffed Amaimon's hands to the headboard, so that he wouldn't be able to touch himself, even if he wanted to. These handcuffs where made of the strongest metal in Gehenna. Even Satan would have trouble braking free from them, if he didn't use his flames that is.

"Nnnh… ahhh…nooo" Amaimon whined.

"Oh but this is a punishment. And it wouldn't be a punishment if I let you touch yourself, now would it?" Mephisto said in a devilish voice. "Now, where did I put it?" Mephisto asked more to himself. But, even through his lust filled mind, Amaimon heard what he said.

"Where is mmhhh… what? Amaimon asked in between moans and pants.

Mephisto looked back and gave an evil grin. "Why, the restrictions ring of course".

Amaimon's eyes went wide at this. "No" Amaimon shook his head franticly "anything but that". He practically begged, and he didn't care. He hated that thing, because Mephisto would only use it when he wouldn't let Amaimon come until the end. So Amaimon began to flail and pull against the handcuffs in an attempt to break free.

"But the punishment can't begin without it". Mephist said with a childish pout. He opened a large drawer and gave a victorious "Aha" and then showed it to Amaimon. It was a fancy pink restrictions ring with red diamonds and blue sapphires. And the worst part was that it was made from the same metal as the handcuffs. Mephisto began to advance toward the bed, and that only made Amaimon struggle harder.

Amaimon's eyes shot open, which he didn't remember closing. He felt Mephisto put on the restrictions ring, and almost sobbed when he knew he had lost.

"Well then, let the punishment begin".

* * *

**Ok! So I thought that I would end it there, more fun for me XD those of you that liked this story should also give their thanks to ****Shadethedemon. Gave me the courage to try and write this.**

******P.S this is and updated version X3**


	2. Chapter 2 Punishment

**I want to thank all my fans for supporting my fic and giving me some pointers, to where I could correct some off my minor flaws. All my love to my fans, and my best supporter; Shadethedemon. This is my gift to you for being my first fan. Thanks for everything. And you can always read my stories.**

"Well, let the punishment begin".

His younger brother had gone completely still, but Mephisto knew that it would soon change. Because he and Amaimon knew that the young earth demon was weak to pleasure, and that made him even easier to punish. Mephisto began to lightly trace his finger up and down his younger brother's body. He chuckled when he heard Amaimon let a moan slip, but quickly muffling it.

"Now that wasn't nice, muffling your nice moans like that. You should let your voice out!" Just as he said that, he pinched a nipple hard between his fingers, earning a harsh moan from his cute little brother.

Amaimon couldn't stop himself from moaning. His older brother knew all his most sensitive places that, (in turn) gave him power over the little demon's poor body.

Mephisto could see that the younger earth demon was in pain, and he knew exactly why. "Have you got so much build up, that you're about to explode?" Mephisto asked in a mocking voice.

Amaimon reacted right away. "No nnnh…Must have haaa…release!" He said that last part with so much lust, that it made the older male physically shivered.

"Oh you really know how to give me a tingling feeling. But you know what? It only makes me want to punish you harder". Mephisto said with a toothy smirk. But this only turned Amaimon on even more, and made the restrictions ring even tighter and more unbearable. He felt like fainting. But he knew that his older brother would never allow that, and in the end he would give him a potion that would force him to stay awake.

"But since you are behaving, I'll make punishment a little bit shorter than intended". Mephisto said with a little hint of disappointment in his voice. This, however, only made the younger teen feel a little grateful.

"I wonder. Where I should start?" He said while looking up and down Amaimon's body. "Now that doesn't look too good." He said when his gaze finally locked on Amaimon's red, swollen and very angry looking erection.

"It's because sob* you wouldn't sob* let me have sob* my release". Amaimon said, with tears streaming down his face. But the older male knew that the tears where fake. "So you say. But you like it, don't you." he said, while his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Amaimon immediately stopped crying. "So you found out. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt, you know". He said with a pout.

"Hmmm. Well, I was going to let you off the hook, since you cried and all. But since that it wasn't real, I'm going to continue". Mephisto said, with hint of mirth in his voice.

Suddenly he kissed Amaimon roughly, with tongue and all. They battled for dominance, for a minute. Amaimon growled when he lost the battle. _"Shit!"_ He thought. He hated losing, especially to his older brother.

Mephisto looked down at his new master peace. His little brother laid on the bed, handcuffed, swollen erection, (with a restrictions ring I may add) lips swollen and bleeding from the sheer force of the kiss. What more could he want right now? Oh yeah, to be inside him. Slamming into him mercilessly, hearing him scream for mercy and release. And most off all, begging for more.

He mentally and physically shivered at that thought. That's when younger male knew that his older brother was planning something that he wouldn't like, and it was involving him. _"I've got a bad feeling about this"._

"I see you've figured it out, yes?" Mephisto asked, in a matter of fact voice.

Amaimon only turned his head to the side. He didn't want to show his older brother his weakness, and how weak he felt. He didn't want to feel weak in front of his older brother. He felt the shame of humiliation, and he knew his older brother liked it.

"_Hmmm. Not showing me his weak side, and feeling a bit off shame. Good, very good. Now, maybe I should do something he wouldn't expect me to do."_ The older demon thought, with a thought full expression.

Amaimon suddenly felt Mephisto's hands on his body. And it was even hands without gloves on. "_What has gotten into him, making him, the great Mephisto Pheles, take off his precious gloves?" _This didn't look for him. Mephisto's cold hands against his hot skin felt so good. almost intoxicating.

Amaimon began to moan and pant franticly. It felt too good he couldn't stop himself anymore.

Mephisto was satisfied that he had finally gotten past Amaimon's defenses. He would not let this chance slip by. He began to count. Eins zwei drei and puff, his clothes where gone. He then kissed Amaimon feverishly, while grinding their erections together. Mephisto then took a small pink key from the drawer in the nightstand. He then unlocked one off Amaimon's hands and withdrew the handcuffs from the headboard. He then hurriedly locked it around Amaimon's hand again. But this time behind his back, so that he wouldn't be able to use them. But he would be able to move around freely.

"Do you want me to fuck you, and release you from the ring?" Mephisto asked. Amaimon hurriedly nodded. Then I want you to give me a blowjob. Amaimon hated to do blowjobs, but he wouldn't get far if he refused. Amaimon took Mephisto's 13 cm length into his mouth all at once. (Even though he almost chocked)

"You're really are the best to do this". Mephisto said, with closed eyes. He didn't know that his little brother had gotten this good at doing this. He could feel his climax coming. "You have to swallow all off it, or else I won't fuck you". Then he came. And as he was commanded, he swallowed it all. But it tasted bitter with a little hint of sweet.

"Good boy. Now turn around, it is time for your reward".

Amaimon did as he was told and laid his face down in the soft squishy pillow. He felt Mephisto grab his hips and position himself. Now he began to panic. Was he going to enter him without preparing him first? And as if Mephisto had read his mind. "I already told you. This is a punishment". Then he slammed himself inside Amaimon's tight channel. Amaimon screamed in both pleasure and pain. But Amaimon loved pain, so it was a bonus to the pleasure.

Mephisto began to slamming mercilessly into the younger demon, giving him no time to adjust to Mephisto's huge size.

"Ahhh Amaimon, you're so tight". He said with a little groan.

"Nnnh, that's because I haven't done it for so long. Ahhh feels so good".

Mephisto kept slamming into his younger brother, closing in on his climax. But he would not set Amaimon free, until he himself was about to have his release. He was so close he could taste it. Just as he was about to come, he released Amaimon from his restrictions ring. They both came at the same time. Amaimon spilled his seed all over the sheets, while Mephisto released his inside his younger sibling's warm heat. Amaimon fainted right after, too exhausted to stay awake. Mephisto however was feeling quite good. He had finally had release, gotten rid of his irritation and punished Amaimon, all at once. It was three birds with one stone. But enough of lying around, he had paperwork to finish. He was the principal, after all.

"_Sleep well Amaimon. With that attitude of yours, you're going to need it"._ Mephisto thought with a relaxed smile.

_**The end.**_

Thanks for reading. Please review. All comments allowed. Hope you liked.


End file.
